


Your Sacred Sword

by Quiet_Revolution



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Revolution/pseuds/Quiet_Revolution
Summary: After taking an interest in Ryoma's 'sword', Owain follows him back to his tent after a long battle.(So I saw Owain and Ryoma's support in Warriors and just wrote this right after. Not a pairing you usually see.)





	Your Sacred Sword

“I wanna touch your sword!” he reveals. There, he said it. Owain was fascinated by the sight of it; it looked so sharp it could cut away darkness itself!

“My sword?” asked Ryoma, glancing straight down in front of him and then back at the man that stood before him. “Is this why you followed me back into my tent? To… touch my sword?”

“Yes! My sword hand... i-it hungers… for your sword!” He gripped his sword hand, trying to ease its violent shaking! “This darkness is t-too much, I can’t control it! M-must… feel-”

He stumbled forward a little, his sword hand pulling his entire body closer to Ryoma.

“Owain, that’s enough.” Closing his eyes, Ryoma let out a sigh. “Do you always do this to make asking for things like this less awkward?”

“Do what?”

“Put on a show.” he said. The stern look he gave Owain was enough to indicate to the theatrical swordsman that Ryoma didn’t appreciate the dramatic effect. The emotion on his face died down as he removed the grip on his own hand.

“Well… yeah, I do put on a show a lot. I apologise. However, I witnessed you in battle today. The way you move… just- perfection!” his face lit up while he praised the other swordsman.

“So that’s why you chose me… thank you, I appreciate the compliment.” he responded. “After such a tiring battle, I completely understand why you would request such a thing.”

“You do?” the now giddy Owain said.

Such enthusiasm was contagious! Ryoma couldn’t help but smile a little too.

“Yeah, I do.” Ryoma took a seat on the log in his tent. “Fine, I’ll let you touch my sword, as you would say.” he smirked. “Come over here.” he gestured, and Owain did as he was told.

“Kneel in front of me, Owain.” he told the other man.

A strange request, Owain thought. Nevertheless, he complied- he was going to be one the lucky few that would lay hands on the warrior’s sacred sword!

“Good.” said Ryoma. He parted his legs, his crotch directly in Owain’s sight. Next, he removed the lower half of his armor, now with only underwear on his lower half. Owain remained silent despite becoming more and more confused with the situation he was in.

“Touch it.” he said. Owain hesitated.

“May I ask-”  
“For god sakes Owain, just touch it.” he ordered. Owain shut up promptly.

Doing as told, he extended his arm forward. Ever so slowly, he reached further and further, until his hand was at Ryoma’s side. In front of the sheathed sword. After one more moment of hesitation, Owain gripped the sheathed sword. Instantly, his face exploded with happiness!

“It feels wondrous-”

“Hey!” exclaimed Ryoma, grabbing Owain’s arm and yanking it away. The enthusiastic swordsman almost fell on his back! Now in a state of shock and surprise, he was still unable to make out any words.

“What are you doing? I said cut the act!” he said, looking very frustrated.

“B-but you said I could touch your sword-”

“This isn’t funny, Owain! I’m not in the mood for a tease!” Ryoma stood up, towering over the man on the ground. “If you’re just going to keep playing games, leave!”

“Lord Ryoma, I’m confused! I saw your precious sword in battle and only wanted to feel it. What have I done wrong?” he spoke quickly, becoming fearful of the man above him.

“If you want to stroke my cock, get straight to it, otherwise you can leave!” the man yelled.

“Y-your what? I haven’t the slightest intention of touching your… d-cock…” Owain whispered, as if he was scared to utter the words.

“What?! What do you mean that’s not what you want?!”

“I just want to feel your battle sword!” he shrieked, still under Ryoma.

Ryoma didn’t respond. All that was left was a long silence, but Ryoma’s frustration slowly died down.

“And by sword, you mean… my actual sword.” asked Ryoma, gently placing his hands on the sheathed sword to his side. Owain nodded, and Ryoma continued.

“But you said you saw the way I move and… said I was perfection.”

“I meant the way you use your sword!” Owain clarified. Honestly, Ryoma was a little hurt, and this was most evident on his face.

“You came to my tent at night just to… touch my sword…” he realised.

“Yes! There was never anything else!” he cried, now covering his face with his hands.

“Oh.” he sighed, slapping his hand on his face for making such a silly mistake. He went to sit back down. “This has been a grave misunderstanding. I’m sorry for… all of this. Please, leave my tent.” he said, looking down in shame, still with his hand to his face.

Owain sat upright again, unsure of what to do about the situation before him. He could have done as he was told, but he would be left with the guilt of shaming such a respectable warrior. Maybe he could make this right.

“Lord Ryoma. We may have misunderstood each other, but you blessed me with the opportunity to lay my fingers upon that sacred sword of yours!” said Owain, the theatrical passion returning to his voice. “I would gladly repay the favor, and touch… your cock.” he whispered once again.

“Owain,” he chuckled, uncovering his face. “Thank you, but there’s no need. I can relieve myself tonight.” he said reluctantly.

He had to admit, he was actually excited to see a man as handsome as Owain touch his cock. He hoped that if he was lucky, he’d even get a little more.

“Really, I want to! Please bestow upon me the opportunity to-”

“Then touch it.” Ryoma bluntly stated. He didn’t need any more drama from Owain; just needed him on his cock.

Shutting up, Owain etched closer, this time reaching for Ryoma’s crotch like Ryoma wanted from the start. He stared directly at it and noticed Ryoma was already erect. It would be hard not to notice - the bulge was so big it looked as if it were trying to escape the white underwear itself!

He gently cupped the bulge in his hands, wondering what to do next. A simple touch wasn’t enough to make Ryoma moan, however. The bigger swordsman took the initiative and pulled down his underwear, letting his cock spring forth.

Owain took a moment to appreciate the size. Thick and long! He felt lucky that his first time experiencing something like this would be with such a well-sized cock.

“Haha, it’s pretty big. You should be proud of its size.” said Owain, looking up at Ryoma.

“Owain, less talking. Here.” taking a hold of Owain’s hand, he guided it to the exposed cock.

When Owain had gently clenched it, Ryoma repeated an up and down motion with Owain’s hand. The motion continued when Ryoma let go, allowing the man to do as he pleased with his hands while he moaned.

“Owain…” he moaned, but Owain was too focused on touching him correctly to notice. Staring intensely at the cock, he made sure not to grip too tight, but grip the cock enough to make Ryoma feel as good as possible.

He questioned if he was going too slow or too fast, but decided to steadily speed up the motion, building Ryoma up. Ryoma was absolutely adoring the feeling of Owain’s palm sliding up and down his erect cock, the feeling only amplified by the increasing speed.

“O-Owain. Are y-you experienced? You’re so good…” the words barely audible, covered by his louder moans. Owain was quite happy to hear that, considering this was his first time.

“Thanks, I’m really trying! Tell me if there’s anything I can do to make it better.” he said.

“No, it’s perfect… b-but-” he attempted to speak, but he spent many seconds moaning instead. “S-stop.” he said, and Owain did just as ordered.

“Did I do something wrong?” worried Owain.

“No. I want you to use your mouth.” huffed the large man. He didn’t know how far Owain was willing to go, but he needed to make known his desire for this.

Judging by Owain’s silence, Ryoma believed he overstepped his boundaries.

“Uh, I’m sorry, nevermind. You don’t have to.” Ryoma apologised, annoying at himself for ruining the mood. Owain’s response surprised him, though.

“I want to. Just one problem…” he said, using his innocent hand to rub the back of his head.

“I-I’ve never sucked a cock before- don’t get me wrong, I’ve wanted to for a long time but I might end up doing it wrong.” said the kneeling boy.

“It’s okay, Owain. There’s a first time for everything.” he assured him, rubbing his hand on Owain’s head. “You don’t have to be perfect, just try your best. I’ll help you.”

After a slight nod, Owain mustered the determination to try sucking the large cock. He brought his face closer to the tip of the cock, then extended his tongue. Owain only did what he imagined would feel great if done to himself, so he licked the tip of the cock. He knew he had made the right move when he was instantly rewarded with one of the loudest moans Ryoma had made on the night.

Owain slid his tongue all over the tip, enjoying watching Ryoma in all kinds of several ways. Hips buckling, occasional thrusts and more. Ryoma’s biggest reaction, however, was when he grabbed Owain by the hair and pulled him down a significant length of his cock.

Ryoma didn’t let go of Owain’s hair, and he didn’t intend to. He much too enjoyed the feeling of Owain’s mouth wetting his cock and sliding up and down it to let go. Eventually, the sound of Owain’s gagging overwhelmed the sound of Ryoma’s moaning and he finally released Owain's hair from his grip.

Owain slid off of Ryoma’s cock, excessively coughing while trying to regain his breath.

“I’m sorry, got a little carried away.” he apologised.

“No. It’s fine.” Owain waved his hand, gesturing that it was no big deal and then took it upon himself to continue sucking the man’s cock. Ryoma took caution and tried to prevent the other man from gagging again, but it wasn’t long before he gave in and started thrusting himself!

Surprisingly, with how determined he was, Owain stuck it out and didn’t remove his mouth from Ryoma’s cock.

“Ah… Owain… your lips…so good...” he moaned, thrusts getting faster. Ryoma knew he was almost there, so he took Owain off his cock and asked him what he’d prefer.

“Do you want me to cum in your mouth, or on the ground?”

Owain took a moment to seriously consider which he’d prefer, but when he got his answer, he was 100% sure.

“I’ll swallow it.” he answered. The drive Owain had was unexpected, even Ryoma didn’t see this coming. Owain looked very determined to satisfy Ryoma!

It was settled, he would hold back no more. A combination of thrusting and pulling Owain’s hair drove Ryoma to the edge. Owain grabbed onto Ryoma’s sides as his mouth was repeatedly rammed!

He felt the rush, he knew he was about to come. Owain had agreed to swallow it, so there was no holding back! Still thrusting, he came with Owain’s mouth still down his cock. The pace of his thrusts slowed down as he continued to release, multiple spurts coming out second after second - Owain taking all of it in.

When Ryoma was sure he had finished, he pushed Owain’s head off of his cock. Owain had swallowed all of it. As a consequence, he spent almost a minute constantly coughing.

“Are you okay?” asked Ryoma, smiling with relief. Owain couldn’t say anything, busy coughing, but he at least gave Ryoma a thumbs up.

“Thank you, Owain.” he said, but Owain just continued to cough, so Ryoma continued. “Hey, let me do yours now-”

“No! It’s fine. I don’t want to tonight.” he responded.

“Are you sure? It’s only fair-”

“No, really! I touched your sword. We’re even-” he smiled, going straight back to coughing all over the place.

“Hmph. Well okay then.” Ryoma smiled. “Your tent is pretty far from here, all the way back where your friends are... wanna stay here tonight?” he offered. Owain easily agreed. He didn’t want to bother anyone by coughing all the way back to his tent.

Ryoma smiled at his offer, finishing the night satisfied in the end. He put his underwear back on, but took off the rest of his armour and lay down on the mat on the floor. When he patted the mat, Owain knew he was calling him over to sleep next to him. Smiling, he accepted the request and lay on his side, facing Ryoma who was facing him.

“Close your eyes, Owain.” said Ryoma. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Only a few seconds after Owain closed his eyes, Ryoma got up, and headed over to where his armour was. He came back, but brought something with him. He took Owain’s hand, unclenched it, and placed his sword in it. Owain didn’t say anything, but he did smile. A lot. Ryoma put his over Owain and fell asleep with him there, cuddling.


End file.
